You're not in this alone
by Lenaeh
Summary: Gerard lee el periódico como acostumbra... Recuerda con nostalgia a una persona que jamás vio era crucial en su vida, y su vida en la preparatoria junto a mikey, frank y ray, formación de MCR!. No soy buena para los summary! Leann!


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas aquí no es mío, sino propiedad de My Chemical Romance, PA… Tanto personajes como títulos y letras de canciones, que son utilizados para los títulos de capítulos y de la historia… Yo no gano nada con esto, ni lo hago con esta intención, lo hago por amor a la música y a los old days xD.

Para los que no conocen a My Chemical Romance: Es una banda de Post-hardcore Nacida en New Jersey, formada por el vocalista Gerard Way. Él estudió dibujo en una universidad de prestigio de New York, Tenía incluso su propio dibujo animado, The Breakfast Monkey, que fue enviada a Cartoon Network, pero fue rechazada por una serie muy similar, Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Tras pasar el atentado del primero de septiembre, del cual el vocalista fue testigo, reflexionó sobre "que estaba haciendo con su vida" Y decidió formar la banda. Skylines and Turnstiles es la primera canción de la banda inspirada en ese atentado. El nombre de la banda la propuso el bajista y hermano de Gerard Way, Mikey Way, por un libro llamado "Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance." En este tiempo, los Way conocieron a los demás integrantes de la banda, Al guitarrista Frank Iero, al requintista Ray Toro, y al ex-baterista traído por Gerard, Matt Pelissier. Su primer disco lanzado en el 2001 "I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love". En este tiempo el vocalista se vio envuelto en una depresión, en la cual tuvo experiencias con la droga y el alcohol, se recupera y surge el segundo disco "Three cheers for sweet revenge" que va en memoria de sus abuelos, Elena Lee Rush y María José Santos. Sale el baterista y es reemplazado por Bob Bryar, a lo que ellos comentan "don't like to talk shit" acerca del ex-baterista.

My Chemical Romance, no es gótico, fue gótico con el lanzamiento del video "Vampires will never hurt you" de su primer disco.

Actualmente hay tres videos del segundo. "Helena", "The Ghost of you" y "I'm not okay (I promise)". En 2006 se lanzó un DVD sobre su trayectoria musical "Life on the murder scene". Ahora, sólo esperamos el próximo disco. xD.

Nota de la Autora (NA): Después de un arduo trabajo de investigación de biografías, bandas, topografía y demás xD (bueno… tal vez topografía no) Se pretende ser fiel a muchos aspectos de la vida de los personajes, pero, obviamente, eso no puede ser 100 posible, ya que todos los integrantes de la banda estarían muy por su lado, así que, aquí van mis **SUPONGAMOS**:

Que Mikey estudió en el mismo lugar que su hermano estudiaba

Que Mikey y Frank estudiaban juntos (por la edad)

Que Ray y Gerard estudiaban juntos (por la edad)

Y que Bob era un amigo de distancia de Mikey xD

Y muchas otras cosas… pero que ahora no las menciono por que les arruinaría el fic.

**x. X. YOU'RE NOT IN THIS ALONE x. X.**

-

by Dobbina

-

Capítulo I

_**Do you remember that day when we met?**_

_A veces… el silencio hubiese sido la mejor respuesta_

Oo.0o0Oo.0oOo.oO

Noviembre por la mañana, Mikey, Ray y Frank aún dormidos… Bob, seguramente dando una de sus matutinas caminatas por la mañana. ¡Siempre lo descubrían y tenían que retirarse del lugar para no ser atrapados por los fans! Aunque, eso también era como el despertador de tres perezosos…

Ese era el pensamiento de un Gerard que agachaba la cabeza para entrar a otra de las angostas áreas del móvil donde viajaban día y noche.

Nada que comer… Un pedazo de periódico junto a una casuela.

Le gustaba leerlo después de todo, mientras se informaba le venían ideas a la cabeza, una tras otra…

Bert en música, sonrió mientras corría las páginas de deportes y clima, policía…

Una foto de media página de un jefe de seguridad siendo entrevistado.

"_En la escena del crimen…_"

Así empezaba el documento, Gerard comenzó a leer entre líneas.

"_La pasada tarde… sin rastros… declaran suicidio… dudas de asesinato… importante periodista…_"

Gerard leyó el apellido dándole una punzada tras el cuello, ciertamente no conocía a ningún periodista… corrió su mirada a ver una foto que lo dejó pasmado…

Oo.0o0Oo.0oOo.oO

Septiembre y el fin de un verano prometedor han caído en New Jersey nuevamente. Año de 1993, tan sólo a siete años del comienzo de una nueva era, ¿no, donde miles de cambios podrían propagarse en miles de formas, el destino de más de uno se vería afectado y marcado para siempre, la oportunidad de ver sueños realizados… Tanto de pérdidas como de logros, e inevitablemente, de cambios radicales a los cuales no se puede huir.

Para todo aquello estaba preparado, sin duda… o tal vez eso era lo que él pensaba.

Era verdad que seguía viviendo en la misma ciudad, Belleville (a dónde se habían mudado años atrás cuando vivían en Newark), incluso bajo el techo de la misma casa, pero ahora iniciaba una etapa en su vida (con lo que lo sermoneaban una y mil veces los mayores…), entraba en la preparatoria en una nueva institución, a la cual también asistían jóvenes de Newark (al estar a las afueras de ambas partes).

Pero no era sólo él quien probaría suerte en aquel lugar, sino también su adoración, su hermano menor, quien entrara a la secundaria. Así era, los dos Way iniciarían de nuevo otra etapa.

Gerard Arthur Way, 16 años cumplidos, estatura promedio y complexión media, cabello negro ligeramente cayendo a la altura de sus ojos, en una leve tonalidad miel, como de un verde almendrado. Una persona cualquiera físicamente, era su auto-descripción.

Pero, en cuanto a mentalidad, tan sencillo era, no lo sabía. Tan sólo a los ocho años de edad se enteró de que _todos tenemos que morir algún día_, tarde o temprano, se enteró tarde, ya que al poco tiempo de eso, sufrió uno de los mayores golpes de su vida, perdió a una de las personas inmensamente importantes (o más bien esenciales) en su vida. Ella no sólo era fundamental en el hecho de su existir, sino también una influencia grandísima en su persona, lo había introducido en el mundo del arte, en especial la música al enseñarlo a cantar. Podía recorrer como una sombra todos aquellos momentos que estuvo con ella antes de que se la arrancaran de los brazos…

Era por eso tal vez que sentía tanto y tanto desprecio por la muerte, la odiaba, le guardaba un inmenso rencor y resentimiento que parecían demoníacos a su corta edad desde entonces, era un sentir intenso que no se le iba a extinguir. Sin embargo, él de alguna manera estaba lleno de lo que odiaba, su habitación era una fiel muestra de ello. Cada rincón bañado de una sugerente oscuridad, tapizada de murciélagos y recortes de comics o dibujos animados, escuchaba su música mientras se enfrascaba a sus adentros…

Bendita soledad, benditas actividades de ocio. ¡Y claro! Los momentos con Mikey…

Michael James Way, de 13 años, buena altura, cabello castaño con brillos dorados, también a la altura de los ojos, complexión delgada, ojos parecidos a los de su hermano, más almendrados y auténtico, como sólo él sabía ser. Especial, así sería como lo describiría Gerard en una palabra. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, sus grandes y redondos anteojos…

Gerard se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo sin ningún motivo, tal vez inclinándola un poco para captar de reojo las manchas de colores que tomaban forma hasta convertirse de nuevo en sus garabatos.

Escuchó unos golpes, una mancha cobriza fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en Mikey, quién le sonrió abiertamente. Gerard se incorporó con una expresión de júbilo muy parecida a una mueca, como sólo Gerard sabía hacer, miró la gorra invernal que sujetaba Mikey en sus manos y de un reflejo se la retiró. El primero la lanzó cual disco mientras el segundo estiraba la mano para recuperarla… Unos cuantos empujones, ambos en el suelo, risas.

— No me digas que piensas usar eso desde un principio — Dijo Gerard conteniendo la risa y frunciendo la nariz, Mikey se encogió de hombros y la asió del suelo.

— Es para mí como yo para ella. — Agregó sin más colocándosela y recargándose en la pared, se cruzó de brazos mientras Gerard se colocaba de pie.

— ¿Tienes ya todo para mañana? — Preguntó Gerard señalando una pila de libros y cuadernos junto a una mochila parchada.

— ¡Jode…

— Te! — A completó Gerard la expresión de un Mikey que salía como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Después de la cena que preparó Donna, su madre, ambos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Esa noche, Gerard no durmió, había un vacío interior combinado de ansias que no lo dejaban dormir… Mikey tampoco durmió, por haber devorado su peso en sushi.

—… No lo voy a repetir ¡Suelta la jodida gorra! — Iban comentando los Way en el camino, esta vez Mikey huyendo de un Gerard decidido

— ¿Ahora qué tienes contra ella? Habías dicho que era original.

— Cambié de parecer — Rió Gerard alzando la mano para alcanzarla, Mikey sabía que sólo lo hacía para molestarlo un poco, después de todo, así les gustaba pasar el rato.

— Algún día la dejaras… — Concluyó Gerard parando la persecución, habían llegado, Mikey dejó de sujetarse la cabeza para notar aquello, estaban a las afueras de Belleville, lo que no le traía recuerdos muy agradables.

— Claro, y algún día tapizarás tu recámara de mariposas en vez de murciélagos. — Gerard frunció la nariz y negó con la cabeza, finalmente se despidieron para ir cada cual a su sección.

Mientras caminaba, Gerard observaba con detalle las nuevas instalaciones, todo muy orgánico y clínico… aunque, en las personas todo era radicalmente distinto, grupos y grupos muy diferentes entre sí, a pesar de que esto ya se veía en la secundaria, ahí parecía una sentencia o declaración, por ahora prefería ver por dónde quedaba la dirección y que tan lejos estaba de los campos deportivos…

Halló la tabla de anuncios, ahí estaban las materias curriculares y optativas, ¿Había llegado su solicitud?

_**Educación Física**_

_ Football_

_ Basketball_

_ Soccer_

_ Baseball_

Debajo de cada cual, una lista de alumnos, en verdad le daba lo mismo en cual quedara de aquellas, ninguna le fascinaba en lo más mínimo.

_ Soccer_

Finalmente halló su nombre, pasó a la siguiente lista

_**Artes**_

_ Diseño_

_ Música_

_ Dibujo_

_ Taller manual_

_ Redacción_

Demonios… Masculló al encontrar la palabra _manual, _todo lo que tuviera que ver con manual y trabajo físico le traía calosfríos, pasó los nombres con estrépito… Diseño…no. Música… no. Dibujo… sus dedos no dejaban de tamborilear en el tablero…

— ¡Si! — Dio un salto que hizo que varios voltearan a observarlo, rió por lo bajo y siguió su camino. Su aula estaba en el segundo piso, cerca de los laboratorios, en la primera escalera que viera subiría.

Y la vio, estaba justo a la orilla del edificio, donde empezaban los campos deportivos, del otro lado el auditorio-gimnasio… Mientras comenzaba a subir, una tropa de chaquetas azules y sonrisas radiantes bajaban rodeados de personas, sin duda el equipo de football del colegio, se quedó un momento parado en la escalera esperando a que terminaran de bloquear el paso, subió un poco su mirada para toparse con una turquesa, de largos cabellos dorados que sonreía sin más viéndolo un instante. Él simplemente la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista… y que empezaran a mandarle improperios de que se quitara.

Entró al aula, no había muchos alumnos aún, dos chicos en la esquina hablando en voz muy baja… Un chico con el cabello rubio y rulos alborotados que se balanceaba en una silla, un chica recargada al borde de una ventana… De las filas de en medio, eligió uno de los asientos traseros, se sentó y siguió viendo su entorno.

Se recargó en la silla y comenzó a cantar a una de sus bandas predilectas, The Cure, todos exceptuando la chica de la ventana voltearon a mirarlo por un momento, no le importó en lo más mínimo y siguió con lo suyo.

…_You sleep  
Sleep in a safe bed  
Curled and protected  
Protected from sight  
Under a safe roof  
Deep in your house  
Unaware of the changes at night…_

— ¡The Cure! — Oyó exclamar al chico que se balanceaba en su lugar, se movió unas bancas atrás para quedar enfrente de Gerard que simplemente asintió sonriendo.

_At night  
I hear the darkness breathe  
I sense the quiet despair  
Listen to the silence  
At night  
Someone has to be there  
Someone has to be there_

Someone must be there…

Los dos terminaron de cantar con una expresión de agrado en el rostro, Gerard fue el primero en hablar.

— No sabía que escucharas The Cure, ¡Qué pro!

— ¡Y cómo no! At night-The Cure. Buena canción — El chico le tendió la mano a Gerard — Raymond Toro Ortiz… Ray — Gerard frunció la nariz mientras rió.

— Gerard Arthur Way… Gerard — Ray negó con la cabeza y rió también.

Estuvieron platicando acerca de los videos de la banda hasta que todos hubieron llegado, incluyendo al profesor.

La primera clase, para su 'entretenimiento', fue Química, "Para a completar lo orgánico…" fue la expresión de Ray a la vez que Gerard asentía riendo.

La segunda, Informática, cada alumno colándose a la red, y fuentes de plática, sin duda una de las mejores novedades de la época.

La tercera, matemáticas, empezando por recuerdos de lo básico, y finalizando con una dosis de tarea extra. Todo estaría perfecto hasta que entraran con trigonometría, estadística y calculo diferencial…

Gerard no tardó en ser reconocido por los profesores y sus expresiones de "Cállese" mejor conocidas como "fulminar con la mirada" que éstos le mandaban cuando empezaba a cantar una canción cuando hacían el ejercicio de la clase.

Si después de un momento no lo callaban, Ray le hacía segunda voz en algunas canciones.

Pero no sólo fue notado, sino que también se percató de que -ella- estaba en su clase, pensó que llamaría su atención con alguna de las tonadas, pero fue en vano.

Rogó por que en casa hubiese olvidado sus útiles completos y al menos saber su nombre, pero tampoco lo consiguió (aunque cabe recalcar que hasta el final de la tercera clase ya había perdido la mitad de su estuche, problema que lo había perseguido toda su vida).

Finalmente llegó el receso, salió dando algunos traspiés por las escaleras, iba camino a la secundaria para ver cómo iba todo con Mikey.

Sólo faltaban francés y ambas materias optativas, no había sido un mal comienzo según parecía.

Se dirigió a la angosta reja que separaba ambas secciones, se dispuso a esperar. Una voz lo sobresaltó por la espalda.

— Tardaste — Le dijo un Mikey que rió al verlo tan desprevenido, estaban enfrente de la cafetería de ambas secciones.

Gerard desvió la mirada, y luego la devolvió a Mikey.

— Es igual… ¿Qué hubo? — Mikey se recargó en la pared y tomó aire.

— No es la gran cosa, como todos pensábamos, ¿Ciencias son tan pesadas como las pintan? — Gerard hizo una mueca y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano, recordando aquellas primeras clases de Química, Física y Biología.

— Diablos — Masculló un Mikey incrédulo. — Me encontré con Stan y Pete… Tal vez al fin armemos la banda. — Agregó con un brillo inusual en los ojos, Stan y Pete eran amigos de la infancia de Mikey, los había dejado de ver hacía dos años atrás… Lo cierto era, que Mikey siempre había sido a la idea de formar una banda de rock alternativo.

— Serán los primeros — Dijo Gerard pensando si aquello se lograba, confiaba en la determinación de su hermano.

— No. — Apuntó Mikey hundiendo un poco la cabeza — Ya hay una, de un tal Frank Anthony Iero, la banda es 'Pencey Prep'…— Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, Gerard no quería ver a su hermano deprimiéndose por algo tan casual.

— Yo no encontré a nadie conocido — Dijo Gerard encogiéndose de hombros — Pero conocí a un chico, Ray Toro, que escucha a ¡The Cure!

— Y canta desesperando profesores, como tú Arthur… — Mikey y Gerard se miraron entre sí, había sido una voz de mujer la que había hablado, Gerard volteó, y le dio un vuelco en el estómago, él sólo veía como -ella- caminaba hacia él, no podía ver a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, ella sabía incluso su segundo nombre, entonces había conseguido llamar su atención… Gerard le sonrió abiertamente y permaneció así hasta que una voz que parecía provenir de otro mundo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Gerard… ¡Gerard Arthur Way! — Miró, no había sido -ella- quien lo había llamado, sino la chica que la acompañaba, era la misma chica de cabellos negros y cortos de la ventana. Gerard la miró desconcertado, ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo era que lo _llamaba_ por su nombre?

— Dijiste que no habías encontrado a nadie conocido — Dijo Mikey alzando una ceja, Gerard miró aún más desconcertado.

— ¿Serías capaz Gerard? ¿Serías capaz de olvidarte de _tu amiga_ de Newark? — Dijo algo sorprendida la chica de la ventana, sus grandes ojos celestes lo miraron con severidad.

— Es Ginebra Kaufman, ¡Gina! — Dijo Mikey dándole un puñetazo en el hombro, Gerard sintió que un cubo de agua fría le caía encima, era verdad, Gina había sido su amiga, confidente, y compañía cuando eran chicos, antes de mudarse a Belleville, jugaban y platicaban por horas, compartían gustos de ese entonces, y lo había apoyado en el golpe más duro de su vida…

— ¡Haz cambiado! — Fue lo primero que expresó Gerard a su favor, y era verdad, casi no había rastros de la dulce niña de Newark.

— ¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo despistado! — Dijo cruzándose de hombros, Gerard abrió la boca para protestar, pero paró al ver que ésta portaba una playera de The Cure.

—… The Cure. — Leyó algo sorprendido, Gina lo miró con altivez.

— Aún compartimos gustos, recuerda que tenemos las mismas bases — Dijo sonriendo un poco — aunque espero que no te hallas quedado estancado en The Cure y conozcas al menos a Iron Maden… — Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, la chica rubia rió.

— Iron Maden, ¿Que decías — Gerard no dejó que ésta terminara su frase, se deleitaba con tan sólo escuchar su voz.

— ¿Conoces a Iron Maden? Buen plan, yo tan sólo un poco… — Mintió Gerard mirando a un Mikey divertido. — Pero no tengo el gusto de conocerte. — Miró insinuante a Gina, ésta suspiró y se colocó entre ambos.

— Gerard, ella es Bárbara Lane, Bárbara, él es Gerard Way

— Mucho gusto — Dijeron al unísono mientras Gerard moría un poco por dentro. Bárbara se acomodó el pelo mientras le dirigía una radiante sonrisa, Gina se cruzó de brazos, Mikey seguía divertido. Un timbre anunció el reinicio de clases, Bárbara se retiró sin más al ver que Gina se iba. Gerard contempló unos últimos momentos a la rubia caminar. Era sorprendente, conocía mejor música que él, y eso, _le gustaba_.

Gina caminaba a paso apresurado, era increíble, primero no la reconocía, y luego pensaba que una fulana (a la cual ella había conocido por que le había tenido que explicar todo las primeras clases) sabía más de música, cuando lo que iba a preguntar era "¿Que decías que sí era buena música a comparación de lo que yo escuchaba?" Pero claro, ella no iba a quedar mal con un hombre… Estaba más que molesta con la idea de ese primer encuentro con Gerard y el echo de que no se iba a quitar a Bárbara de encima, quien seguramente la seguiría molestando para que le explicara (léase resolver) todo y, seguramente, para que ahora sí le enseñara la música que ella escuchaba, buen infierno, masculló cuando entró al aula…

¡Espero que les halla gustado!

¡¡¡Dejen RR's!

So Long XD


End file.
